


Crystal

by Akashita



Category: Warcraft (2016), Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft, World of Warcraft (Comics)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, F/M, Justice, Multi, Other, Physical Abuse, Physical Torture, Skinning, Sorry Not Sorry, The Author Regrets Everything, Torture, Trials, illiev
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 15:44:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20566856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akashita/pseuds/Akashita
Summary: TIme for justice has arrived.The war has finally finished and Illidan and Maiev take charge of the punishment against the former Warchief of the Horde and her second in comman.





	Crystal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rose/gifts).

> Disclaimer: Characters belong to Blizzard entertainment, I only use them without any profit intention.
> 
> Note 1: After months of resting in the back of my mind and then lost between archives I have finally decided to publish this fic. DO NOT READ IF YOU CAN'T STAND TORTURE.
> 
> Note 2: This fic is dedicated to The_Rose for encouraging me to go ten thousand steps away from my comfort zone and write this.

He was patiently seating there, watching. He could hear the sound of the skin being sliced open underneath the tumultuous screams of pain. The blood dripping and the face of its owner impassive, a sardonic smile on her lips in a face covered in sweat. Long days in which she has been seated on that chair, receiving the delicate attention of Maiev Shadowsong. He would lie if he said he didn't enjoy it, there was not enough torture in time to condense for her, there would be not enough revenge for what she did to them all. 

" fu...ck you." 

The voice of the former general of Silvermoon and warchief of the Horde trembled, a pinch Illidan has been waiting for days. He was certain that if someone was able to make her walls crumble down that would be Maiev. In the distance the metalic odour of her putrid blood made his insides revolt but he waited what seemed like an eternity until she turned to look at him with a smile on her face, a smile of complicity despite their mutual animosity. He couldn't suppress a wider smile when she stepped aside for him to proceed. Illidan stood beside Maiev who remained in her position, armorless and sweaty, every inch of visible skin covered in blood. Without hesitation he took the knife from her hand, burning with rage and exhaustion. The brief contact of their skins clasped around them, so much energy condensed in their bodies. 

The warchief's laugh caught them out of guard, her yellow teeth barely shinning underneath the layers of blood. She didn't have the time to open her eyes fully before Illidan's hand broke her jaw with a slap, he could swear Maiev held her breath at his side.

" Love fools" spitted the warchief in a disgusting attempt to sound untouched but drooling blood in the process. " You get horny with this... You're made for each other ". 

Maiev took a step back and Illidan briefly catch from the corner of his view the knife she threw to Sylvanas, aiming in her navel. How ironic that hit has been, if she was still alive she wouldn't be able to conceive. Sylvanas, the one whose greater enemy was life itself always obsessed with procreation unable to understand her own status quo, her own tragedy. Illidan motioned Maiev to retreat, it was his time to show that warchief the price to pay for her crimes. Slowly, as a tiger hunting its prey, Illidan positioned himself behind Sylvanas but his vision was never focused on her but Maiev, licking her lips, breathing short, consumed by the anticipation of his next move. Sylvanas body was scarred, thousands of cuts roamed the putrid flesh pouring the darkened blood that still circulated through her veins. At her side lay the lifeless body of Nathanos, her second in command. Nobody would have been able to identify the tiny remains splattered on the floor and walls if it wasn't because they saw who he was before unfortunately bite the wrong bomb.

He didn't care about him, didn't care about her, he only cared for one person in that room who couldn't contain her nervousness. Maiev's hands were shaking and somehow Sylvanas' eyes showed a resemblance of panic knowing that whatever was awaiting her was worse than what she had gone through. Without a word, Illidan focused his attention in the Warden and sliced a piece of flesh no longer than a finger in width then, carefully, as if it was a petal, he pulled and a trace of skin came off her arm without resistance. Maiev's eyes shone bright, her breath caught in an attempt to suppress the moan that fought to escape from her lips. The cries of pain from the warchief were muffled in the background, not important anymore. Illidan smiled at her widely while one of his claws used one of Maiev's cut to rip off another layer of skin, this time from her neck to her chest. It felt invigorating to see Maiev's chest release the air it was holding, to hear the whimper of pleasure when she saw Illidan using her art for his moment of revenge. She felt the heat between her legs shout at her and she had to brush her legs together to calm the need of friction. Illidan saw it and in the following hours in which he kept ripping off Sylvanas' skin Maiev was the last trace of encouragement he needed to make it the longer death he ever inflicted. Maiev got closer the time Illidan pulled from the last layer on her face. The former warchief of the Horde, the Banshee Queen, was nothing more than a screaming pile of putrid bloody flesh. The murmurs of those on the other side of the crystal claiming him to end it

Sylvanas was barely conscious, the pain constricted her throat as her eyes focused on the warden in front of her. Maiev's eyes searched for his, extending a dagger, a weapon he held around her hand without letting go. Their sticky fingers interlaced around the leather handle as the blade touched the bloody skin of the warchief. Illidan smiled widely, he could taste the triumph and could see it in Maiev ecstatic resemblance. The short breath of their victim filling their ears as silence fell over them, the moment held in time, savouring it. Maiev bit her lip until it bled and closed her eyes, watching the horrors Sylvanas inflicted to their people, their home, their children. She let a single tear roll down her sweaty face before Illidan's grip on her hand tightened. Maiev opened her eyes, her vision blurry, her heart racing, his smile covered in shadows. They held tight and the blade penetrated Sylvanas' chest to her heart, a faint whimper that disappointed Maiev before her life ceased and she was nothing but a pile of flesh and blood on a chair.

The echoes of the multitude cheering from the other side of the crystal faded as Illidan disintegrated it, leaving a faint trail of dust floating in the air before her eyes. Maiev looked at it, glimmering different tones of purple and blue, going higher until they disappear in the thick putrid air of the room. Illidan stood in front of her, his breathing heavy and Maiev realised their hands were still holding the blade that ended Sylvanas' life, until the clashing sound of the metal filled her ears and her back hit the wall.

**Author's Note:**

> Despite my efforts of trying to continue this story I am afraid that what follows violate any moral rule this website has, amends the proper tagging of the story.
> 
> If I ever come to terms with it I will post it but from now, you can consider this the end of it.


End file.
